Los Shinobi que Conocieron la Magia
by DarkLux
Summary: Dumbledore esribe a Arashi diciendole que necesita su ayuda ¿en que lios se meteran los ninjas? ...HPNARUTO xover P.D. los flames seran usados para cocinar mis galletas
1. Chapter 1

El cuarto hokage estaba dormido sobre los papeles que debía firmar, mientras Kakashi empujaba su cabeza con un dedo, aburrido, de pronto se escucho un ruido el va ventana (las ventanas de la oficina del hokage tienen vidrio???) con el cual Arashi (1) se despertó, mientras Kakashi dejaba entrar a una lechuza, la cual tenía amarrada una carta a una de sus patas, el mayor desmarro la carta y la leyó en voz alta paraqué Kakashi pudiera saber que decía:

_**Estimado Hokage de konohagakure no Sato:**_

_**Me encuentro en la urgencia de pedirle que envía a algunos de sus mejores ninjas para proteger a un joven mago llamado Harry Potter, el cual está bajo la amenaza de un poderoso mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort, si aceptan, favor de enviar los expedientes de los ninjas elegidos y tocar esta carta el 27 de Agosto a las 17:00 horas (tiempo de Konoha), las clases comienzan el 1° de Septiembre **_

_**Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumledore **_

La cabeza de Kakashi se había quedando dando vueltas al menciono de la palabra "mago" pero salió de su trance al escuchar que su sensei hablaba:

-Kashi – kun, ve a buscar a Rin y Obito, para explicarles la misión, mientras yo busco nuestros expedientes

-Arashi, no le habrás creído¿verdad?- preguntó Kakashi escéptico

-Dumledore…hmmm…… me parece haber escuchado ese nombre de Sarutobi, ahora ve a buscar a tus compañeros

-Hai, sensei

Kakashi se fue a buscar a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras Arshi emviava los expedientescon la lechuza además de una carta diciendo que aceptaba la misión

Cuando los niños entraron a la oficina, óbito estaba gritando algo que se escuchaba como: UNO NO ENTRA POR LA VENTANA A UNA CASA A LOS 2 DE LA MAÑANA, KAKASHI-TEME !!!!!

-Muy bien, debido a esta misión estaremos fuera un año y tendremos que usar estos-dijo Arashi señalando unos aparatos que estaban en su escritorio- se pondrán esto en las orejas para poder entender el idioma inglés, el cual es el idioma nativo de ese lugar, nuestra misión será proteger a Harry Potter, un muchacho que es 2 años mayor que Kakashi (Harry tiene 15), la carta decía que saldiamos el 27 de Agosto y eso es mañana, tengan,-dijo el Yondaime, entregándoles unos uniformes de AMBU a Rin y Obito (Kakashi ya es AMBU)- actuaremos como protectores de la escuela y nadie debe saber queienes somos, además creo que ustedes se mereces estos trajes, ahora vayan a empacar, nos veremos aquí mañana a las 17:00 horas.

Mientras tanto en Howarts, Dumbledora acababa de recibir los expedientas de el equipo 7 original:

_Nombre: Hatake Kakashi_

_Sensei: Uzumaki Arashi_

_Edad: 13_

_Tipo de Sangre: O_

_Estado Mental: Estable, sufre recaídas_

_Rango: AMBU_

_Sobre nombre: Lobo_

_Técnicas: chidori_

_Especialidades: Asesinato, sigilo, Ninjutsu_

_Padres: Hatake Sakumo (fallecido) ; Katenlo Tomoyo (fallecido)_

_Historia de Grados(edades): Genin: 5, Chuunin: 6, jounin: 12, AMBU: 13_

_-----------_

_Nombre: Uchiha Obito_

_Sensei: Uzumaki Arashi _

_Edad: 14_

_Tipo de Sangre: AB_

_Estado Mental: Sano_

_Rango: AMBU_

_Sobrenombre: Tigre_

_Técnicas: Sharingan (técnica de Sangre)_

_Especialidades: Asesinato, Taijutsu_

_Padres: Uchiha Sosuke; Uchiha Ai_

_Historia de grados(edades): genin: 9, Chuunin: 11, Jounin: 12, AMBU: 14_

_-----------_

_Nombre: Inuzuka Rin(2)_

_Sensei: Uzumaki Arashi_

_Edad: 14_

_Tipo de Sangre: B_

_Estado Mental: sano_

_Rango: AMBU medico_

_Sobrenombre: gato_

_Técnicas: Jutsu Médico_

_Especialidades: sigilo, genjustu, Jutsu Médico_

_Padres: Inuzuka Rem; Inuzuka Hikari_

_Historia de Grados(edades): genin: 8, Chuunin: 9, Jounin: 11, AMBU:14_

_---------------_

_Nombre: Uzumaki Arashi_

_Sensei: Jiraya_

_Edad: 24_

_Tipo de Sangre: O_

_Estado Mental: Sano (quizás demasiado sano)_

_Rango: Hokage_

_Sobrenombre: Sapo_

_Técnicas: Rasengan_

_Especiallidades: Asesinato, sigilo, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, NInjutsu_

_Padres: --; --_

_Historia de Grados (edades): genin: 7,Chuunin: 8 , Jounin: 10, AMBU:11, Hokage: 23_

_---------------_

Al leer estos expedientes Dumbledore Sonrió Tristemente, Arashi la había enviado a sus mejores ninjas y el también vendría, pero esto podría resultar en una guerra con el señor tenebroso y según podía ver eso era lo que menos necesitaban estas personas en este momento, viendo que su especialidad era el asesinato; pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, los shinobi llegarían mañana y debía avisar a los profesores

Si , en efecto, mañana seria un largo día

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Es el supuesto nombre del 4° hokage

(2) Rin no tiene apellido y como se parece a los inuzuka pues……..si quieren que tenga un perro favor de avisarme para incluirlo


	2. conociendo a dumbledore

_**Bla, bla**__-_ frases en japonés

Bla, bla- frases en inglés

* * *

como algunas de las persones no sabian cuales eran los niveles ninja aqui se los dejo:

genin: ninja de bajo nivel

chuunin: ninja de nivel medio

Jounin: ninja de nivel alto

AMBU: equipo especial de ninja

Hokage: lider de la villa de konoha

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

Dumbledore debía avisar a los maestros sobre los shinobi

* * *

Al día siguiente los 3 ninja se presentaron en la oficina del hokage 30 minutos antes de la hora de partida (si, Obito llego temprano) y se encontraron al tercer Hokage es su antigua silla, Arashi estaba viendo por la ventana.

-Sensei,¿_**qué está haciendo el viejo en su silla**_?- pregunto Obito, haciendo que sarutobi se molestara un poco

-_**Bueno, como yo iré con ustedes alguien tiene que quedarse como hokage durante nuestra ausencia**_- dijo el aludido, moviéndose de la ventana para darle a Kasashi un abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que éste recargara la cabeza en el pecho de mayor

-Ejem, Ejem- se aclaro la garganta Rin, recordándoles a su sensei y a su compañero que seguían en público- _**sensei**_-continuo Rin una vez que Arashi Había soltado a Kakashi- _**¿dónde están los aparatos que debíamos ponernos en los oídos?**_

-_**Ah**_, _**si…aquí**_ _**están**_- dijo el Yondaime, entregándole un aparato a cada uno- _**Lo único que tienen que hacer para que funcionen es canalizar un poco de chacra en su oído y pensar cuál es el idioma que quieren hablar; solo faltan 5 minutos para que salgamos¿tienen todo lo que necesitan?**_

-_**HAI**_- respondieron los tres jóvenes

_**-bien, Dumbledore dijo, en una nota que encontré en el sobre, que liberaría una parte de los terrenos de Howarts para poder transportarnos ahí, con ayuda del translador, traten de ser amables con todos los profesores aún y cuando les cueste trabajo…pónganse sus máscaras y sujétense a esto**_- dijo poniendo la carta enfrente de ellos- _**nos vamos en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….**_

Sintieron como una fuerza invisible los levantaba del suelo y los hacía caer al vacío….pronto se encontraron 5 metros sobre el piso….todos lograron caer de pie, excepto Obito, claro esta. Justo al instante de que Arashi se cercioro de que todos estaban bien y de ayudar a Obito a levantarse, un anciano, de Cabello plateado, una larga barba y ojos azules destellantes, escondidos un poco debido a los lentes de media luna, caminó hacia ellos y dijo con voz fuerte:

-_**Bienvenidos al Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, por favor síganme al castillo para poder hablarles detalladamente de su misión**_- todo esto lo dijo en un perfecto japonés por lo cual los ninjas se extrañaron pero igual hicieron lo que les dijeron.

Los cuatro ninjas lo siguieron y por primera vez estuvieron agradecidos de que los uniformes de AMBU tuvieran máscaras, ya que si no las tuvieran, Dumbledore habría visto como sus bocas se abrían de asombro al ver un castillo tan grande; a continuación siguieron a Dumbledore por varios corredores y escaleras hasta llegar a una gárgola a la que Albus le dijo: "pastel de calabaza" y la gárgola comenzó a moverse mostrando una escalera circular, en la cual Dumbledore se subió, los ninjas lo siguieron; Dumbledore abrió una puerta y entró…dentro de la oficina había muebles de madera, retratos colgando de las paredes y estantes con objetos de plata, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Arashi fue el hermoso pájaro de plumaje rojo brillante que estaba al lado del escritorio , el cual estaba en el centro de la habitación.

_**-Muy bien, como saben su misión es proteger a Harry Potter, así que creo que les contare toda la historia, que comienza hace 14 años…**_

Dumbledore les contó todo y cuando terminó, se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, para después dejar pasar a una mujer, que debía estar en sus años 50, usaba un vestido verde obscuro y zapatos negros (creo), que se quedo helada apenas vio a los ninjas, seguramente porque con sus máscaras se parecían a los mortífagos

-Buenos días Minerva, no te preocupes, estos son los ninja de los que te hablé, estaba a punto de pedirles si podían quitarse las máscaras y capas para poder verlos mejor-dijo volteando a ver a los ninja

Los ninjas vacilaron un poco, pero al ver que su sensei comenzaba a quitarse la capa, ellos lo imitaron, Albus sonrió al verlos, mientras que Minerva, estaba simplemente sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo:

El primero era un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y vestía una enorme sonrisa (Mcgonagall se sorprendió de que sus ojos brillaban tanto como los de Albus), que sujetaba fuertemente el hombro del muchacho que tenia a la derecha y que parecía ser el menor, el cual tenía cabello plateado y los ojos negros, la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta con una máscara secundaria de color negro, a su derecha se encontraba una muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos color verde y una extrañas marcas moradas cubrían parte de sus mejillas y el último era un joven de cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche, pero portaba una sonrisa parecida a la del hombre de ojos azules. Comenzaron a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Arashi, tengo 24 años y soy hokage de Konoha- dijo el hombre de cabello rubio

-Soy Hatake Kakashi, tengo 13 años y soy el AMBU lobo de la aldea de Konoha- dijo el niño de cabello plateado

-Mi nombre es Inuzuka Rin, tengo 14 años, soy médico y la AMBU Gato de la villa de Konoha- dijo la muchacha

-Yo soy Uchiha Obito, tengo 14 años, soy el AMBU tigre de Konoha- dijo el muchacho de cabello negro

Mcgonagall parecía aun más sorprendida que antes

-Minerva¿serias capaz de escoltar a nuestros invitados a su habitación?- pregunto Albus sonriendo mientras los ninjas se ponían de nuevo sus uniformes

-sí, profesor, será un placer

Ahora los shinobi seguían a Mcgonagall, por las escaleras repletas de pinturas, que se movían para poder llegar a su habitación (lo cual era un alivio para óbito, a quien le estaba costando usar el traductor y concentrarse en lo que todos estaban diciendo al mismo tiempo, al fin se detuvieron frente a una pintura de un samurái

-muy bien, aquí estamos, ustedes podrán decidir cuál será su contraseña, para entras a su habitación, después de eso podrán bajar a cenar, si quie…

-Disculpe, le molestaría hacer que nos trajeran la comida aquí¿por favor?, realmente quisiéramos desempacar y descansar- interrumpió Arashi

-si, por supuesto, no habrá ningún problema, pero ¿cuando se presentaran con los otros maestros?

-Lo haremos mañana por la mañana, no se preocupe, por cierto ¿hay algún alumno del que debamos cuidarnos?

-Bueno, está Malfoy…díganme ¿alguno de ustedes es paciente?

-……No……- respondió Kakashi por todos

- bueno, no lo maten, en fin los dejo solos para que puedan elegir su contraseña- con eso Mcgonagall se fue.

Tras un rato de deliberación optaron por que la clave fuera "Konohagkure no Sato", ya que Obito podría recordarla fácilmente y sería difícil para los ingleses pronunciarlo correctamente, con eso decidido, entraron, desempacaron, cenaron y se fueron a dormir, preguntándose como sería el día de mañana.

* * *

Gracias por todos sus reviews, actualizaré lo más pronto posible 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bla bla_**- frases en Japones

Bla Bla- frases en ingles

_Bla Bla_- flashbacks

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los 4 ninjas se dirigieron al jardín para entrenar, eran solo las 5:00 de la mañana y habían decidido que practicarían taijutsu y no usarían armas, por lo que no había peligro de que despertaran a alguien del castillo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Dumbledore:

-¿No son DEMASIADO jóvenes para este trabajo, Albus?-Preguntaba Mcgonagall

-Puede que sean jóvenes, pero son los mejores ninjas de su villa- contestó Dumbledore

-Eso es imposible- comenzó Mcgonagall- según estos expedientes, el más pequeño tiene 13 años, los otros dos 14 y el mayor 24¿!cómo es posible que sean los mejores ninjas de su villa!?

-Verá, los ninjas tienen reglas y costumbres muy diferentes a las nuestras, por ejemplo: Los niños normalmente comienzan a asistir a la academis ninja a los 6 años y se gradúan a los 12, sin embargo si un niño de 8 años es lo absolutamente bueno se graduara antes que sus compañeros, al mismo tiempo que si un niño de 14 años no es lo suficientemente bueno se quedara en la academia hasta que llegue a estar al ritmo de sus compañeros.

-Eso es una barbaridad……un momento, si los niños entran a la academia a los seis años como es posible que este niño, Kakashi se halla graduado a los 5?- siguió preguntando Mcgonagall

-bueno, Kakashi fue considerado un genio desde que tenía 3 años, así que su padre lo metió a la academia los 4, además, hasta hace una pocas semanas aún había guerras con las otras villas, por lo que tuvieron que crecer muy rápido. Ellos realmente no tuvieron infancia.- contesto Dumbledore paciente. La última frase dejo callada a Mcgonagall

De vuelta con el equipo Arashi:

Arashi reviso su reloj, las 6:58 A.M. al parecer habían entrenado casi dos horas y nadie se había dado cuenta, ahora se dirigían de vuelta al castillo para atender mejor el ojo de Obito, al parecer en algún momento de la práctica la 'inocente' Rin 'accidentalmente' había golpeado el ojo de Obito.

Cuando por fin llegaron al gran comedor (aun traian puestos sus uniformes de AMBU¿Cómo golpearon el ojo de Obito a través de la máscara? No me pregunten) fueron recibidos por varias miradas curiosas de todas las personas sentadas en la mesa más grande de todas las que estaban ahí, el ojo de Obito, olvidado.

-**_Buenos días_**- comenzó Albus dirigiéndose a los Shinobi-**_ ¿durmieron bien?_**

-**_Sí, todo estuvo bien, pero, la 'cosa' que nos llevo la cena…que era 'eso'_**-Kakashi y Rin rodaron los ojos por los adjetivos utilizados por su compañero

Dumbledore solo se rió – **_'Eso' era en elfo domestico, su nombre es Dobby, trabaja aquí junto con los demás elfos en la cocina del colegio; y ahora déjenme presentarles a los maestros._**

**_- El es el profesor Severus Snape_**- dijo señalando a un hombrecon cabello negro- **_es el maestro de pociones_**

- **_El se ve aterrador_**- le dijo Obito a Rin

Dumbledore le sonrió a Obito (claro que nadie supo porque, ya que ellos no habían entendido)

**_-Luego está el profesor Flitwick, maestro de encantamientos, luego la profesora Sprout, de Herbolaría; madame Rosberta de la biblioteca ; la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera; la profesora Trelawney, de Adivinación; la profesora Hootch, de vuelo y ustedes ya conocen a la profesora Mcgonagall….Hm…nuestro guardabosques estará ausente durante algunos meses, su nombre es Rubeus Hag….-_**

-EJEM, EJEM- se escucho una vos chillona que venía de la entrada-

Todos voltearon hacía la puerta para ver a una señora no mucho más alta que Obito (que era el más alto del grupo aparte de Arashi), que vestia de un rosa chillante, su cara tenia, según Obito, paracido a una Rana, (-eso si querías insultar a las probes ranas- pensó Obito un segundo más tarde), ella había interrumpido a Dumbledore.

-Buenos diás, director, dígame recibió la noticia de que vendría a….- no pudo terminar la frase, en vez de eso se quedo mirando el grupo de extraños quienes a su pareces eran mortífagos-

-Sí, recibí la noticia, y veo que nuestros visitantes le parecen interesantes- dijo Dumbledore

-S-son Mo-Mortifagos- tartamudeo Umbridge sacando su varita y apntando hacia ellos, Arashi dio un paso al frente, cubriendo a su equipo, ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba pasando exactamente, pero él tenía una idea muy clara.

-Se equivoca Dolores, ellos son los ninjas que contrate para proteger la escuela- dijo Dumbledore, poniendo especial atención a la respiración agitada de Kakashi

-¿Proteger la escuela¿Y porque no mejor contratar aurores?- preguntó claramete molesta Umbridge

-Me temo que los aurores no serían capaces dehacer este trabajo tan bien como ellos- respondió Dumbledore

-¿Y ellos usaran esas máscaras mientras rondan la escuela?- pregunto de nuevo Umbridge

- Estos son los uniformes de AMBU de nuestra villa, los AMBU son los mejores ninjas de nuestra villa aparte del Hokage, quien es el líder de la villa- respondió Rin, molesta por cómo se refería la 'cara de sapo' a los uniformes.

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes exactamente?- seguía preguntando Umbridge.

-Mi nombre es Rin Inuzuka soy la AMBU gato de Konoha- Rin chifló y un perro de tamaño medio entró corriendo al gran comedor- y el es mi compañero Kuromaru (1)-

-Yo soy Obito Uchiha, AMBU tigre de la vila de Konoha-

-……….Soy Kakashi Hatake, AMBU lobo……….-

-Y yo soy Arashi Uzumaki, 4° hokage de la villa de Konoha y AMBU sapo-

Umbridge miro con disgusto al perro y luego escupió¿Cuántos años tienen?

Los ninjas se miraron entre ellos decidiendo si debían responder, finalmente Obito habló

-Yo tengo 14 años, al igual que Rin, Kakashi tiene 13 y Arashi-sensei tiene 24–

Umbridge ahora veía a los 4 ninjas, con una mirada que expresaba temor, desagrado y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, después volteo a ver a Dumbledore y con ira dijo – nos vemos en 3 días- y con eso desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilamente, solo hubo dos incidentes, uno de ellos fue cuando Obito quiso volar en escoba:

_Flashback:_

_Obito se cayó de la escoba por 10° vez_

_- Eres un Inutil- le dijo Kakashi_

_- ¿¡ah sí !?, pues si eres tan listo porque no lo intentas tu, genio- contesto Obito dándole la escoba a Kakashi, quien la tomó, dio tres giros en el aire y después volvió a tierra firme_

_- GRRRR¡bueno al menos yo no duermo con 8 perros en mi cama!- gruño Obito enfadado_

_-Uno: eso no tiene nada que ver; dos: por lo menos yo no necesito que mi mamá me acueste todas las loches para poder dormir- remato Kakashi_

_-Yo no necesito que mi mamá me acueste, pero tu si duermes con tus perros-_

_-No es m culpa que a veces me dé frio en la noche-_

_-¡AJÁ!, entonces si duermes con tus pe….-_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO CALLENSE LOS DOS!!!!!!!- grito Rin haciendo que ambos dejaran de discutir._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y el segundo incidente fue cuando Trelawney trato de ver el futuro de Kakashi

_Flashback:_

_Trelawney,como siempre había previsto la muerte de alguien, en este caso ese alguien era Kakashi._

_Ahora, normalmente Kakashi la habría tachado de farsante y se habría ido, pero esta vez la querra había dejado tan traumatizado a Kakashi, que, tras escuchar sobre su muerte, había salido corriendo aa buscar a Arashi, aterrado._

_Esa noche hubo una ENORME discusión en la oficina de Dumbledore, que termino con Arashi diciendo:_

_-Yo vigilare la clase da Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney debe estas por lo menos a 2 metros de distancia de Rin, Obito y MI Kakashi, además no podrá dirigirle la palabra a este último a menos que sea una súper- emergencia-_

_Sip, Arashi se había molestado._

_La siguiente hora la usaronpara convencer a Kakashi de que lo que Trelawney la había dicho eran mentiras, pero aun y cuando kakashi estuviera 'convencido' se sujetaba con su vida al brazo de Arashi._

_Fin del Flashback._

Ahora era el último día de las vacaciones y Dumbledore había llamado a los ninjas a su oficina:

-Muy bien, mañana llegan los alumnos y ya que el tren es la parte más insegura para los niños, en 4 horas ustedes se subirán al tren que los llevará a King´s Cross´ donde los alumnos abordaran el tren. ¿alguna pregunta?- Explicó/ preguntó Dumbledore

-Yo tengo una- comenzó Obito- ¿Qué es exactamente un trén?

* * *

(1) Como puse que Rin era una Inuzuka su perro no podia faltar, 'Kuro' significa negro en japonés

lamento el retraso con el capitulo, pero tuve una GIGANTESCO bloqueo de autor, bueno gracias por leer, nos vemos luego


	4. conociendo a Harry

bla bla: frases en ingles

_**bla bla**_: frases en japones

_bla bla_: canciones

* * *

Muy bien, después de explicarle a Obito por 5° vez lo que era un tren, él porfin pareció captarlo.

Los ninjas habían decidido no utilizar sus capas, ya que hacia un increíble calor dentro Y fuera del castillo.

* * *

Despues de muchas horas de espera en el tren, porfin habían llegado a donde los estudiantes se subirían; ellos iban sentados en uno de los compartimientos: Kakashi estaba sentado leyaendo su adorado libro amarillo, Arashi (inútilmente) tratando de quitárselo de las manos, Obito dormido y Rin miraba por la ventana. El tren se puso en marcha nuevamente.

Unos 5 minutos después de que el tren arrancara, la puerta del compartimento se abrió, mostrando a un muchacho pelirrojo, detrás de él venían una muchacha de cabello café,alborotado y un joven de ojos verdes con anteojos y cabello negro, a quien Rin reconoció como Harry Potter. Ni un segundo después de que abrieran la puerta, los 3 magos sacaron sus varitas apuntando a los ninjas.

-Qui-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Hermione dando un paso al frente, su varita en alto

-……………….Guardias……………….- fue lo único que dijo Kakashi

-¿Guardias?- preguntó Ron bajando la varita

-¡Sip!- contesto Obito, que se había despertado hace solo unos segundos

-….y…. ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?- volvió a preguntar Ron

-Claro, adelante- ahora fue el turno de Arashi para responder

Los 3 magos pasaron y se sentaron, mirando a los 4 ninjas enfrente de ellos.

-¿Y de donde son¿Por qué usan esas máscaras?- pregunto Hermione, ansiosa de saber algo nuevo

-somos de Japón (1). Y las máscaras son parte de nuestro uniforme- contestó Rin

El resto del viaje estuvo en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes en Howarts, había unos carruajes jalados por unos caballos negros, que a los ojos de los Ninjas parecían estar muertos; los ninjas no habían visto esos caballos cuando llegaron ahí hacía una semana, por lo que todos se preguntaron, mentalmente, que eran.

Los ninjas se fueron al gran comedor minutos antes de que los alumnos llegaran, poniéndose dos en cada esquina de la mesa. Poco a Poco los alumnos fueron llegando, lañando las mesas decoradas de rojo, verde, amarillo y azul, pronto se abrió la enorme puerta de la entrada, dejando pasar a la profesora Mcgonagall y a unos niños de primero que se veían asustados. Pronto un sombrero viejo que estaba sobre un banco de madera en frente de la mesa de profesores comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el sombrero seleccionador de Howarts _

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el sombrero seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Donde debes estar._

_Puedes estar en Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Huffelpuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Huffelpuff_

_De verdad no temen al trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición _

_Siempre encontraran ahí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez sea Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos_

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame¡no tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estas en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el sombrero Pensante(2)_

Lo único que Obito pudo pensar, cuando el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos fue¡ESÉ SOMBRERO HABLA!- pero milagrosamente se abstuvo de decirlo

Despues de que los gritos a aplausos cesaran Mcgonagall comenzó a hablar:

-Abbott, Hannah-

Una niña de piel blanca y cabello café en trenzas pasó al frente y se puso el sombrero

-HUFFELPUFF- grito el sombrero seleccionador un segundo después

-Boot, Terry-

Nuevamente, un niño caminó al frente y se sentó, con el sombrero en la cabeza

-RAVENCLAW- gritó el sombrero nuevamente

Poco a poco los alumnos de primero estuvieron sentados en las mesas, cuando todos alumnos estuvieron sentados, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:

-Para los alumnos de primer año les digo bienvenidos y al resto bienvenidos otra vez, antes de que comiencen a satisfacerse con nuestra deliciosa comida tengo algunos anuncios que hacer: primero el señor Filch me ha pedido que les recuerde a todos que la magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase está prohibida, además tengo que presentarles a estos guardias-dijo señalando a los ninjas- Ellos son ninjas que contrate para proteger la escuela, y si los ven haciendo algo indebido, ellos no dudaran en matar primero y preguntar después- los ninjas asintieron con la cabeza y los alumnos tragaron saliva-Ahora podemos comer- en ese momento, mágicamente, apareció comida en todos los platos de oro de las mesas.

-¡Yo quiero comer!- pensó Obito con lagrimas tipo anime en los ojos (¡¡¡no que ustedes puedas verlo!!!)

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a poner comida en su plato, mirando y cuchicheando acerca de los ninjas:

-¿Ustedes creen que puedan proteger la escuela?- Pregunto Fred acercándose al "Trío de Oro"

-No parecen más que unos muggles- le siguió George- ….Y unos niños- agregó al ver la cara de Hermione

-sí, nosotros los vimos en el tren y no parecían tan rudos, tres de ellos se durmieron casi enseguida-dijo Ron- no creo que sean tan buenos-Obito volteo para mirarlos después de escuchar lo que decían

-bueno, como sea, esta noche, George y yo iremos por más comida a la cocina¿Alguno de ustedes quiere venir?- Preguntó Fred

-No lo creo, podríamos meternos en problemas con los guardias y con Umbridge- contestó Hermione

-Oh, vamos Hermione, no nos atraparan, tenemos la capa de Harry- se quejó Ron- yo voy

-Yo también. Secundó Harry

-(suspiro) bien iré, pero si nos atrapan yo diré que estaba tratando de detenerlos- se rindió Herimone, lo que ninguno sabía, era que los ninjas pudieron escuchar claramente lo que estaban diciendo

* * *

A las 11:40 P.M. los 5 jóvenes salieron silenciosamente a la cocina, la capa de invisibilidad, bajo el brazo de Harry.

Exactamente a las 11: 50, los ninjas los tenían rodeados, estando solamente a unos pasos de la cocina, además habían aparecido tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de pensar en ponerse la capa; el guardia rubio dio un paso al frente:

-Deberían saber que los pasillos son peligrosos de noche, y se estaban arriesgando a ser atrapados solo por comida, de la cual ya tuvieron mucha en la cena- dijo seriamente Arashi- Los escuchamos hablando de venir aquí en la cena- continuó, ante la mirada sorprendida de los alumnos.

-¿Se lo dirá a Umbridge?- preguntó asustada Hermione

El guardia de cabello negro resopló-

¿Esa cara de sapo¿Bromeas? Ella no nos agrada, no le diríamos nada ni aunque nuestras vidas dependieran de ello- los magos lo miraron confundidos y los ninjas con desesperación. UPSSSS hable de más ¿cierto?-

Kakashi suspiró- aun cuando no nos agrade es una clienta…..no se lo eremos a ella, pero aun así, creo que debemos castigarlos-

-_**Oh, vamos kashi, es solo la primera vez, deberíamos dejarlos ir con una advertencia**_- dijo Arashi

-_**pero, sensei, las reglas dice……**_(suspiro) muy bien no los castigaremos…pero si volvernos a atraparlos sufrirán las consecuencias- advirtió kakashi- ahora váyanse.

* * *

(1) en el mapa aparece como china, pero me gusta mas que sean de japón 

(2) J.K Rowling Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal

gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews realmenta me animan a seguir escribiendo

P.S. ya salio a la luz el verdadero nombre del yondime su nombre el "Minato" pero para mi suena mejor Arashi porlo que dejare ese nombre en esta historia y si hago un fic con el lo pondre su nombre


	5. Primeras clases ¿Primeros problemas?

Bla, Bla: frases en ingles

_Bla Bla: frases en japones_

* * *

en el capitulo enterior:

-_**Oh, vamos kashi, es solo la primera vez, deberíamos dejarlos ir con una advertencia**_- dijo Arashi

-_**pero, sensei, las reglas dice……**_(suspiro) muy bien no los castigaremos…pero si volvernos a atraparlos sufrirán las consecuencias- advirtió kakashi- ahora váyanse.

* * *

Ahora a la historia:

Los 5 Griffindor entraron en la sala común, sintiéndose horrible porque los habían descubierto, pero claramente agradecidos de que el guardia rubio los hubiera dejado ir sin castigo.

Se quedaron parados en la sala unos segundos y luego los gemelos se fueron a su habitación, dejando solos a Hermione, Ron y Harry.

-Oigan¿vieron los ojos (a través de la máscara) del guardia rubio?- pregunto Hermione

-¡NO!, no los vimos, Hermione, no me preocupaban sus caras, los extraños cuchillos que traian era lo que me preocupaba- dijo Ron- creo que no debí decir que eran malos.

-Pues…….según vi, ese guardia se estaba riendo- dijo Hermione y después de unos minutos de silencio, se fue a su habitación por las escaleras de la derecha, y poco después los chicos desaparecieron por la escalera de la izquierda.

Al día siguiente "El Trío de oro" bajó al gran comedor y sentándose en la mesa de Griffindor voltearon a ver alrededor de la mesa de los maestros en busca de los guardias…..extraño…..no estaban ahí, pero antes de que pudieran preguntarse entre ellos a donde habían ido los guardias, la profesora Mcgonagall pasó entregándoles a todos sus horarios.

-¡Demonios¡Tenemos las peores clases hoy! Doble posiones,doble defensa contra las artes obscuras (DCAO) y una hora de adivinación, todo antes de la comida- se quejó Ron, sujetando con furia el horario.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los ninjas:

Todo era un completo caos, todos corrían (menos Obito) de un lado a otro buscando sus uniformes, comiendo, vistiéndose y gratándole a Obito para que despertara, al parecer debido a su ronda nocturna no habían podido dormir muy bien que digamos.

Después de tratar de despertar a óbito durante 20 minutos, sin ningún éxito aparente, decidieron arrastrarlo hasta las mazmorras, que era el lugar que rin y Obito vigilarían, después de dejar a Obito tumbado en una de las mesas Kakashi se fue al salón de DCAO y Arashi se paseaba por varios salones, decidiendo vigilar adivinación.

(si leen esta parte rapido, suena de verdad chistoso)

* * *

Mientras con el trío:

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban caminando hacia las mazmorras, pensando en lo horrible que seria su día, o al menos hasta que entraron al salón y vieron a Rin montada en su perro, el profesor Snape mirando a los guardias con expresión de desagrado y Obito tratando de no reírse en una esquina; mirando con rabia a los alumnos que acababan de llegar, dijo:

-Siéntense, ahora-

Todos obedecieron a la primera vez ya que nadie quería que le quitaran puntos a su casa en el primer día.

-Muy bien, como verán tenemos a dos de nuestros guardias aquí presentes así que espero un buen comportamiento de parte de ustedes-dijo con voz fría Snape, aunque Harry no le puso atención pues seguía preguntándose de que se estaba riendo ese guardia, cuando vio el escritorio de Snape pudo ver lo que el creía era la razón: los papeles estaban desparramados por la mesa, la poción que se supone debía estar en el caldero, derramada en el suelo, tinta por todos lados y al perecer Snape se había molestado tanto que ni siquiera había sido capaz de limpiar el desastre.

-Sigan las instrucciones del pizarrón para hacer una poción somnífera- La voz de Snape saco a Harry de sus pensamientos

Todos los alumnos se levantaron para tomar los ingredientes y Obito seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse.

* * *

2 Horas después:

Los alumnos estaban saliendo de las mazmorras mientras Snape reprimía a Neville por hacer una poción de sueño eterno en lugar de una somnífera.

Los Griffindor llegaron al aula de DCAO y en cuanto vieron a Umbridge, supieron que lo único bueno de esa clase seria no tomarla junto con los Slytherins.

Umbridge, al momento en el que todos estuvieron sentados, tomo su varita, la apunto al pizarrón y mágicamente comenzaron a aparecer las palabras "Teoría de las artes obscuras"

Ahora todos, guarden sus varitas y abran su libro en la pagina 5- dijo Umbridge

-¿no usaremos magia?- pregunto Hermione

-No querida, ya que no entiendo para que podrían utilizar estos hechizos en la vida real- insistió Umbridge con su odiosa voz, mientras Kakashi veía la pelea con ojos atentos

-Para protegernos- dijo Harry intentando mantener la calma

-¿Y quien querría dañar a unos niños como ustedes?- pregunto Umbridge

-Oh, no lo sé, tal vez Lord Voldemort- grito Harry perdiendo los estribos

Lo siguiente que supieron era que un pequeño perro café estaba frente a Umbridge gruñendo y que el guardia tenia las maños en los hombros de Harry, impidiendo que se abalanzara contra Umbridge.

Umbridge se alejó del perro (Pakun) lo más que pudo y luego gritó:

-¡POTTER, ESTA CASTIGADO DURANTE UNA SEMANA¡Y AHORA TU MOCOSO INUTIL SACA A ESTE PERRO DE AQUÍ!- obviamente Umbridge estaba furiosa

-No creo que eso pase, ya que usted no puede darme ordenes-dijo Kakashi viendo a Umbridge con una mirada fría que se podía sentí a través de su máscara, lo cual hizo que retrocediera aun más- _Pakun_-continuo Kakashi-_Esta clase ya casi termina ¿crees que puedas quedarte aquí?_- Pregunto Kakashi, quitando sus manos de los hombros de Harry.

_-¡Claro¿tu a dónde vas?-_

-_El gran comedor estará vacio durante la siguiente hora, así que iré a comer_-

Toda la clase se había quedado callada escuchando como hablaban, y tan pronto como uno iba a gritar que el perro había hablado, sonó la campana; mientras todos los alumnos salían Kakashi le daba instrucciones a Pakun.

- _y una cosa más……hazle la vida imposible_- finalizo Kakashi y salió con rumbo al Gran Comedor, donde curiosamente estaban, también Rin y Obito.

_-¿Ustedes también se tomaron la clase libre?-_ pregunto Kakashi

_-En realidad no había clase a esta hora¡no me digas que tu si dejaste la clase!-_ dijo Rin

_-Deje a Pakun con ellos, pero creo que los asusté-_ explico Kakashi

_-¿Cómo los asustaste?-_ No pudo resistirse a preguntar Obito

- _Bueno ese niño Potter, se puso a pelear con Umbridge, y cuando quise detenerlos la loca me grito porque Pakun me ayudo a mantenerla alejada de Potter y cuando Pakun hablo…….bueno creo que de no haber sido porque estudian magia les habría dado un ataque al corazón o algo por el estilo_- redacto Kakashi

Pronto la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, dejando ver a un malhumorado Arashi caminando hacia ellos

_-Sensei ¿Qué le pasa?-_pregunto Rin algo preocupada, ya que era muy difícil hacer enojar a su sensei- _Creí que les tocaba Adivinación a los Griffindor_

_-Y así es, pero a los 10 minutos la loca comenzó a decir que yo iba a morir, algo sombre un zorro gigante_-dijo el aludido, sentándose en la banca y poniendo a Kakashi sobre sus piernas.

_Flashback:_

- Hoy aprenderemos a leer las bolas de cristal- dijo Trelawney en un tono misterioso.

Comenzó a pasearse entre los alumnos sujetando su propia bola de cristal mientras los alumnos fingían tratar de leerla; Cuando Trelawney paso por enfrente de Arashi, ella comenzó a temblar, se volvió hacia Arashi y dijo:

-Veo una muerte cercana, un zorro, sí, veo un zorro gigante-

Todos los Griffindors y Ravenclaws miraban la escena, algunos estaban aterrados y otros trataban de no reírse, mientras el guardia miraba a Trelawney con desprecio y se retiraba. Algo les decía que el no estaba asustado y mucho menos triste, sino furioso

Fin del Flashback

_-Pero no se preocupen-_ aclaró al ver las caras de dos de sus alumnos-_no puede ser cierto-_

En el momento en que terminó de hablar, la campana sonó, así, los 4 se pusieron las máscaras nuevamente y se pusieron a los lados de la mesa de profesores; unos cuantos segundos después apareció Pakun y detrás de él venían varios estudiantes que se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas.

_-¿Noticias?-_ pregunto Kakashi, cuando Pakun estuvo en frente de él

_-Iie, solo que esa loca detesta a los perros_- contesto Pakun

_-Bien, muchas gracias, Pakun-_y con eso Kakashi hizo un sello y Pakun desapareció en una nube de humo.

_-¿De qué estaban hablando?-_ pregunto Arashi

_-La clase que tuve que vigilar se salió de control, así que puse a Pakun a vigilar la hora siguiente-_ contestó Kakashi

Con Harry, Ron y Hermione:

-¿Viste cómo ese guardia apareció a un perro sin hacer un hechizo?- Preguntó Ron a Harry, quien seguía quejándose del agarre del guardia.

-Sí, Ron, ya te dije que 30 veces que sí- contestó fastidiado Harry- Yo estaba en frente del guardia.

-¿Están seguros de que eso fue lo que vimos?- Preguntó Hermione

-Sí, Hermione, estamos seguros y tu también deberías estarlo, tú estabas ahí, tu viste como Harry y Umbridge discutían y de pronto el perro estaba ahí; y hablando de cosas extrañas¿de creen que se estaba riendo el guardia de cabello negro en la mañana?- terminó Ron casi sin aliento

-No tengo idea de que se estaban riendo, pero tenemos que investigar lo del zorro que menciono Harry…..hmmm…. ¿describió algo más sobre el zorro? Comentó Hermione

-No, solo dijo zorro gigante- contestó Harry

-Muy bien, hoy en la tarde iremos a la biblioteca- repuso Hermione

Pero los ninjas estaban tan ocupados hablando entre ellos que no escucharon nada de lo que habían dicho los magos.

* * *

Que les parecio este capitulo? bueno,malo, Regular, Terrible?

PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW


	6. en el que Howarts tiene preguntas

bla bla- frases en ingles

_bla bla_- frases en japones

* * *

Ese mismo día, después de clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente?- Preguntó Ron mirando aterrado la enorme pila de libros que Hermione había puesto frente a ellos.

-bueno estos son todos los libros que tienen la palabra "zorro"- replico Hermione- Saben, de una forma u otra tenemos que averiguar cómo se llaman, pera poder investigar más sobre ellos.-

-Podemos saber cómo se llaman con el mapa del merodeador.- sugirió Ron

-Sí, es cierto. Dijo Harry, sacando el mapa y abriéndolo.

Lo que los magos vieron fueron Kanjis y katakanas en una habitación de séptimo piso que nunca habían visto antes

-genial, ahora solo tenemos que saber que estúpido idioma es y averiguar que dice.- dijo sarcástico Ron

-hmmm…es…japonés- dijo Hermione pensativa sin despegar la vista de la hoja

-¿cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Ron. ¿Por qué lo sabes todo?- luego volteo a ver a Harry- ¿Por qué lo sabe todo?

-Porque yo si estudio, Ronald- lo atajó Hermione- y que esperan, vallan por todos los libros de Japón que encuentren

Hermione apunto la varita a los libros y estos se fueron volando hasta sus estantes

Una media hora después estaban los 3 sentados en la mesa solo con 3 libros cada uno.

-¿y que hay que buscar exactamente?- preguntó Harry

-dos de nosotros averiguaran lo que dice aquí. Dijo Hermione apuntando a los nombres de los ninjas en el mapa- y el otro buscará información sobre algún mito japonés sobre un zorro de nueve gigante.-

-yo busco sobre el zorro dijo Ron rápidamente- eso TIENE que ser más fácil que buscar extraños símbolos-

Los magos comenzaron a buscar lo que les había tocado y justo cuando habían encontrado en kanji para "uzu":

-LO ENCONTRE¡LO ENCONTRE!- Gritó Ron mientras sacudía el libro sobre su cabeza-

-¿en serio? Déjame ver.- dijo Hermione, le arrebató a Ron el libro y leyó en voz alta- El zorro de nueve colas, mejor conocido como Kyuubi No Kitsune, es el más temido de todos los bijuus debido a su enorme tamaño y a su chakra casi ilimitado, que utiliza para arrasar con todas las aldeas ocultas, donde aún y cuando miles de ninjas se enfrentan a él, este mounstro continua ileso- después de recitar el texto del libro, pudo ver como las caras de sus amigos no le prestaban atención a ella, sino a un niño con cabello negro que jamás habían visto antes.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ron- Nunca antes te había visto-

El niño (AKA Obito) solo miró hacia todos lados y luego volteo a ver al trío con expresión pensativa- _demonios ahora que hago!!!-_ gritaba la mente de Obito.- ehm…¿Boot, Terry?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Obito

Los tras magos se miraron, obviamente no era de Inglaterra, además parecía que estaba buscando a ese niño de primero con aspecto oriental.

-¿Lo estas buscando a él?- preguntó Hermione, Obito solo la miró con confusión- ¿Los estas buscando a él? Preguntó nuevamente, un poco más lento

De pronto el guardia rubio apareció detrás del niño, le dijo algo en un idioma extranjero (que los magos supusieron are japonés). El guardia le dio una mirada a los libros y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

-¿Creen que de verdad estuviera buscando a Terry?- preguntó escéptica Hermione

Harry se agachó para ver el mapa del merodeador, solo para ver a todos los guardias en su Habitación del séptimo piso y ninguna otra persona en los pasillos-

-Tenemos que averiguar cómo se llaman- dijo abruptamente Harry- Porque esta noche iremos a ver a esos guardias y preguntarles que están haciendo aquí-

-¿y tú crees que nos lo van a decir tan fácilmente?- Preguntó Ron- si usan esas máscaras aunque no los conozcamos ¿cómo piensas que van a decirnos todo eso?-

-Jamás creí que diría esto Harry, pero Ron tiene razón, no hay ninguna razón por la cual ellos deban decírnoslo y dudo mucho que lo hagan- coincidió Hermione

-No perdemos nada con preguntarles- dijo Harry- Además tengo un plan B-

-No matarás a nadie¿cierto?- pregunto Hermione

-Yo no usaría esa palabra con exactitud- dijo Harry en tono lúgubre- Y que esperan. Debemos averiguar sus nombres

Después de 3 horas (Ron¡¿quién demonios usa 3 malditos alfabetos?!) lograron averiguar los nombres de todos y mientras iban hacia la sala común decidieron que actuarían a media noche

Con los ninjas:

_-¿Qué hacías ahí abajo sin tu máscara?-_ preguntó desesperada Rin

-_Lo siento, yo solo buscaba un libro_- mintió Obito

_-¡Tu buscando un libro¡si claro! Y yo me casaré con Gai en cuanto regresemos_- repuso Rin

_-¡hmp!-_ gruño Obito (si fue un gruñido...pero gruñó en japones)

Kakashi y Arashi solo veían divertidos la escena y se imaginaban como seria que Rin se casara con Gai, y como era obvio, Arashi no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo

-_Como sea¿cuando comemos?, tengo hambre_- se quejó Obito

-_Podemos comer ahora, la comida está en la mesa de allá.-_ Dijo Rin señalando una mesa en el cuarto de al lado.

_-¡GENIAL!-_ gritó Obito y se fue a agarrar comida para todos; regresó con 4 tazones de ramen (2 para Arashi y 2 para él), arroz blanco, un plato de onigiri y un plato de curry, poniéndolos enfrente de su sensei y sus compañeros, pronto todos comenzaron a comer.

Con el trío; 11:40 P.M.

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala común, mientras sus dos amigos lo veían con desesperación, se encontraban solo debido a la hora, ya que al día siguiente tenían clases.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto haces?- preguntó un harto Ron a su amigo

-Pienso en que vamos a preguntarles a los guardias- contestó Harry

-Bueno las cosas que yo había pensado eran: 1- ¿de que se reían los guardias en pociones? 2- ¿Cómo hizo magia sin varita el guardia de cabello plateado? y 3- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con el zorro de 9 colas?. Dijo Hermione

-y ¿no quieres sabes que hacen aquí¿Quiénes son ellos exactamente¿Cómo se conocieron¿Cómo supieron de nuestro mundo? y ¿muchas otras cosas?- cuestionó Harry

-Creo que me gustaría, pero realmente no creo que contesten esas preguntas- respondió Hermione

-Te dije que tenía un modo para averiguarlo, si no nos contestaban- remató Harry

-¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras, pero solo vámonos porque se acerca la hora.- dijo Hermione arrojándole la capa de invisibilidad a Harry y saliendo por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda se encaminaron hacia la habitación del 7° piso que aparecía en el Mapa del merodeador.

Al llegar frente a la pintura del samurái, los tras se miraron, algo que no habían planeado era como entrarían, después de discutir un rato y pese a las protestas de Harry decidieron irse y regresar cuando tuvieran una idea de cuál era la clave, cuando de pronto el retrato se hiso a un lado dejando ver a una muchacha con una máscara con forma de tigre.

-Puedo verlos¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Rin en tono demandante

Los magos se quedaron boquiabiertos¿cómo era posible que los hubiera visto?

-¡Salgan!- ordenó Rin, a lo que los magos obedecieron de inmediato

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- insistió Rin, amenazando con Sacar un kunai

-Venimos a hacerles unas preguntas- contestó Harry, temblando por dentro.

Rin se quedó mirándolos unos segundos y después dijo: - esperen aquí., entrando por el hueco del retrato.

No mucho tiempo después apareció Rin junto al guardia rubio, quienes se quedaron mirándolos por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Harry, algo incomodo por las miradas dijo:

-queremos hacerles unas preguntas.-

Arashi miró a Rin y luego volteo ver dentro de la habitación; tras un momento de meditación decidió dejarlos pasar.

* * *

lamento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo que ultimamente e tenido mucho trabajo y además en mi tiempo libre había estado ocupado con la historia que estoy traduciendo.

Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda


End file.
